1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of displaying a thumbnail of a specific image and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As the functionality of cameras incorporated in mobile terminals has been improved and various kinds of media are provided to mobile terminals, users can save more images in a memory. Accordingly, saved images are reduced to a smaller size so that a large number of images are displayed at a time, in order to alleviate the inconvenience of having to perform a number of operations to find a specific one of the stored images that the user wants.
Since such reduced images are still the same as the original images, except that they are smaller in size than the original ones, images or figures the user does not want to show to others will be exposed. If the images are locked up, it makes it difficult to immediately tell which is which and the user has to unlock each time.
Moreover, saved images are usually arranged in order according to the time they are saved or captured. In this case, if there are too many saved images, the user's inconvenience of having to repeat the same operation a number of times until the user finds a specific image they want cannot be solved even if the images are reduced in size.